All My Lovin'
by MisterDrBob
Summary: "Nah, she didn't hate him. She started going out with him seventh year." Not telling Harry the full story are you Sirius?


All My Lovin'

Summary: "Nah, she didn't hate him. She started going out with him seventh year." Not telling him the whole truth there are you, Sirius? My first shot at an overtly romantic story, so it'll probably suck.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Music owned by their writers (not gonna spoil it, but it might be obvious to some)

* * *

It was a lazy summer day. The students of Hogwarts were mostly lazing around, enjoying the relief that came with the end of exams. One student however, was buzzing with anticipation. James Potter rushed through the corridors of the great castle, looking for the other three Gryffindors who made up the group known as The Marauders. Not even stopping to flirt with a pair of busty seventh-years as was his habit, James raced for the lake hoping that his friends were still where they'd last been seen. They were.

"Oi, guys!" he shouted, charging full speed up to them. Sirius lazily opened an eye from his half-nap. Remus didn't remove his eyes from his book on werewolves, but Peter stopped his systemic childish shredding of grass to listen to his idol.

"James? Isn't this the time when you normally chat up those chesty Ravenclaws?"

"Never mind that! Look at this!" James brandished a piece of parchment at Sirius' face. Sirius sat up and snatched the paper from James.

"A talent show?" He asked incredulously. James was grinning like a hyena.

"Yep. We're going to enter!" Remus' attention had been drawn now.

"Oh, that. Sorry, but that's a full moon, so...yeah. Can't. Love to, but can't."

"Nice try Moony." James said pulling a lunar chart from his pocket. "I already checked. The full moon is two whole weeks from then. Come on! It'll be fun!"

"But what would we do? You can hardly show off your talents as an Animagus."

"We're forming a band." There was an awkward silence, then the other three burst out laughing.

"A band? Like, a music band?" Peter asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yes like a music band! Chicks love guys in bands!"

Sirius snorted. "In case you haven't noticed, you could be talking to two perfectly fine girls now."

"Yeah, but they're seventh years! They're outta here!"

"Okay then, you have someone specific in mind don't you?" Sirius asked. James blanched.

"Oh, er, no. Why?"

"It's Evans isn't it?"

James sighed in defeat. "Yes."

Sirius laughed and pumped his fist in triumph. "Right then. Wormtail, you owe me ten sickles. Sure. We'll help. Won't we mates?" Peter nodded as he sulkily handed Sirius his money. Remus looked more reluctant.

"Okay, I have no real reason not to, but there's a slight snag."

"Which is?"

"NONE OF US KNOW A BLOODY THING ABOUT MUSIC!" James seemed undisturbed by this.

"Follow me." He said. The quartet entered the castle, and went up to the seventh floor. James stopped at an ordinary looking stretch of wall.

"Why did we stop here?" Peter asked curiously.

"OK. I never told you guys this, but our map is incomplete."

"What? Gobbledegook!" Sirius said indignantly.

"It is! There's this room that I could never figure out how to put on. So I figured the fewer people that knew about it, the better." As James spoke, he paced in front of the wall, clearly thinking hard. After the third pass, a door appeared. "Gents, welcome to the Room of Requirement." James said as he opened the door. Inside was the wizarding equivalent of a recording studio/practice room. Two guitars and a bass leaned against a drumset. An impressive bookshelf stood at the far end. James strode over and selected a book. "The Wizard's Guide to Muggle Music." James announced. Remus examined it.

"Why Muggle music?"

"Why not?"

"He's got a point." Sirius muttered in Remus' ear. Peter raised a hand.

"You're kidding me with the hand raise aren't you?" James asked. Peter embarassedly dropped it.

"So are we going to write songs? What about?" He began absentmindedly beating the drumset.

"How about what a slimy git Snape is?" Sirius suggested.

"Snape. Snape. Severus Snape. Snape. Snape. Severus Snape."

"Dumbledore!" Sirius chimed in as Peter got rolling into a beat of chanting Snape's name.

"Okay, enough!" James shouted. "It'll just be easier if we do stuff by other bands."

"Like what?" Remus asked.

"Well, what's Lily's favorite band? You know her well enough."

"Well, she did mention one band..."

* * *

The night of the talent show arrived quickly. A fair portion of the student body was assembled in the entrance hall, waiting to be let into the Great Hall where the show would take place. Prefessor McGonagall had been asked to help conduct the show by the prefects who'd organized it. She led the crowd and competitors in, barely able to control the students in their anticipation. She ascended to the high table, which had been cleared and was serving as a stage, and magically amplified her voice.

"Your attention please!" The crowed of hormonal teenagers quieted. "It is with great...reservation that I announce the beginning of the first Hogwarts talent show. Starting our show this evening is Davy Cudgeon who will demonstrate the proper method of approaching a Whomping Willow."

The dryness in McGonagall's voice was as dessicated as the act itself. The irony was about the only thing it was hinging on. A few more acts went on to little fanfare. Severus Snape was actually booed off the stage as he tried to show his skill at potion making. Finally, McGonagall announced,

"For our next act, please put your hands together for The Mauraders." The instruments had been set up already, so the boys began playing instantly. The crowd began cheering at the music as James, Sirius, and Remus began striking some cheerful chords to fast paced drumming from Peter.

_"Oh yeah I tell you something. I think you'll understand. When I say that something I wanna hold your haaaaand! I wanna hold your haaaaaaand I wanna hold your hand!"_

The Muggle-borns in the crowd went absolutely nuts. The Beatles! The four bad boy cool beyond belief Gryffindors were playing Beatles music! James was leading the singing, Remus was primarily rhythm guitar, while Sirius was lending melody guitar with skillful riffs. It was the first good act of the show, and people were loving it. The song finished, and the boys ran offstage for fear of being stampeded by crazed admirers.

Professor McGonagall managed to regain control after much difficulty. The crowd was dissappointed as they were forced to listen through a few more acts before the Mauraders were let back on.

_"Ooh I need your love, babe. Guess you know it's true! Hope you need my love babe, just like I need you! Hold me, love me. Hold me, love me. Ain't got nothing but love babe. Eight days a week! Love you everyday girl, always on my mind. One thing I can say girl, love you all the time! Hold me, love me. Hold me, love me. Ain't got nothin' but love babe. Eight days a week!" _

The few remaining acts that hadn't given up were allowed to go. James took the opportunity to find Lily.

"Lily!" He shouted, eventually finding her, wading through a crowd of screaming girls.

"Oh, Potter. It's you."

"Well, what do you think?"

"What do I think? You think that _this_," she indicated the chaos in the wake of the performance, "is enough to make me go out with you?"

"But...they're your favorite aren't they?" Lily laughed.

"Oh, I shouldn't have told Remus that." She sighed. "Yes, they're my favorite band, but c'mon. This is nothing different than what you normally do. You're looking for attention. Well it's not going to work, so clear off." James couldn't have looked more crestfallen if he'd been told that his father had died.

"James. We've gotta give 'em another one." James barely heard him.

"Yeah, all right."

_"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you. Remember I'll always be true. And then while I'm away, I'll writte home every day and I'll send all my lovin' to you. I'll pretend that I'm kissing the lips I am missing and hope that my dreams will come true. And then while I'm away I'll write home everyday and I'll send all my lovin' to you. All my lovin' I will send to you. All my lovin' darlin' I'll be true." _

The audience went even wilder. People were climbing up onto the stage, trying to get at their new old idols. All this was lost on James. He'd failed. The whole point of this entire farce was to prove to Lily Evans that James Potter genuinely loved her. And he'd botched it. His mind worked itself over, trying to work out what he'd done wrong. Perhaps she was right. It wasn't subtle enough. As he thought, he wandered out of the castle. Nobody paid him any mind, they were all still in the Great Hall.

"James." James turned, and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Lily? What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"Thinkin'."

"Look, I guess I was a bit harsh on you. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. You're right. It was an attention stunt. All of it was meaningless."

"Mmm...no, not meaningless. James, All My Lovin' is my favorite song of all time. And the way you sung it, it just... I dunno, moved me. It was lovely."

"Lovely. Well, glad you liked it."

"Oh cheer up! Look, what if I said yes, I'll go out with you?" James' mood did took a complete u-turn.

"You mean it?!"

"Mhm. First Hogsmeade trip next year?" James let out a victorious whoop.

"Alright! Yeah! Sounds brilliant! We'll keep in touch over the summer?" Lily smiled.

"Of course."

From far off, three boys stood unseen.

"She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah!" Sirius sang cheerfully. Remus and Peter laughed.

"What'll we do with this then?" Peter asked, holding up the first place trophy they'd recieved.

"Ah, you keep it Wormtail. I expect it's the only thing you've won." Sirius joked as Remus continued watching his friend succeed in love.

"Let's never mention this again. I have a feeling James would be embarrased by this." Peter shook his head.

"What, and forget one of the coolest things we've ever done?"

"Oh come off it, that was lame." Remus said. "We were the only ones who were any good. I have a feeling nothing like this will ever happen again, so let's never speak of this ever again. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Sirius laughed.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well that took longer than I thought, but here it is! My first Harry Potter story, and my first romance story. I got this idea over the summer when I reread Deathly Hallows. In one of the chapter pictures, there's the photo of the Mauraders in Sirius' room. First thing I thought when I looked at it was 'holy crap, James looks like John Lennon in his later years.' I just couldn't resist writing this after that. Casting the rest of the group wasn't too hard. Peter is obviously Ringo because he's not pretty or that talented, but he's the pet of the group. Sirius seemed most like George, but I did consider him playing the Paul role. But it was easier to imagine Remus as Paul and Sirius as George. Well, hope you like! Read and Review! All music is copyrighted to Apple Studios and the Beatles.


End file.
